Super Amazing Household
by This's still Rin
Summary: Sekuel Amazing Household. sasunaru. mpreg


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi! Yaoi! Ano sora…*digeplak* and OC*my belove Kyou and Ito*

Bulan pertama, akhir musim gugur

Kyou menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Seharian ini tingkah mereka berdua begitu aneh. Seperti ada hal yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan darinya. Tadi ketika Kyou baru saja pulang dari akademi, ia sempat melihat kedua orangtuanya itu mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum kemudian berhenti setelah mengetahui kedatangannya. Bukan masalah pembicaraan orang dewasa yang berhenti ketika ia datang. Tetapi yang membuat Kyou penasaran adalah kenapa sikap kedua orangtuanya itu menjadi begitu aneh. Malu. Err.. salah tingkah. Bahkan ketika ia memergoki mereka berdua 'bermain' di meja makan beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka tidak bersikap seaneh ini. Yah, kecuali wajah Kaasannya yang menjadi semerah tomat dan mulai memaki-maki Tousannya seperti 'Ini semua salahmu!' 'Dasar brengsek mesum!' ' Kau yang jelaskan!' dan 'Tidur di sofa!'. Tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih buruk dari itu.

Maka ketika makan malam selesai, dan kedua orangtuanya mengajak bicara, membuat Kyou semakin yakin kalau apapun yang akan mereka katakan nanti pasti berhubungan dengannya.

"Cepat bilang padanya, Sasuke."

"Kau yang bilang, Dobe!"

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat kalau kau yang bilang, kan?!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang setuju!"

"Jangan mengelak, Teme! Ini terjadi juga karena salahmu!"

"Mana bisa ini salahku kal—"

"Aku mau tidur."

Seketika kedua orangtua itu menatap anak semata wayang mereka –err untuk sementara.

Ditatap seperti itu, Kyou mengeryitkan dahi. Kesal.

"Apa?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Menjelaskan masalah ini pada Kyou tak pernah ia bayangkan bisa sesulit ini. Bahkan ketika menghadapi tetua untuk meminta izin menikah dengan Sasuke saja tak sampai seperti ini. Naruto melirik suaminya yang terlihat berpikir keras. Mungkin memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mejelaskan pada putra mereka. Astaga, mengapa dilema menjadi orangtua begitu berat.

Kyou mengerucutkan bibirnya tak sabar menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari kedua oranng di hadapannya ini. Apa yang terjadi? Seburuk apa sampai Tousannya saja tak mampu bicara begitu? Seperti mereka akan memberi selamat padanya karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak, saja. Oh, tidak! Jangan!

"Kyou."

Sasuke memulai berbicara setelah beberapa kali menelan ludah mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa terasa kering.

"Kami hanya ini bilang kalau kau.."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak!"

…

Hening.

"Um.."

"Aku pergi."

"…"

"…"

"KYOU!!!"

-

Bulan kedua, musim dingin.

"Ini salahmu!"

Kyou melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada tousannya setelah lima kali berturut-turut dalam waktu sepuluh menit, kaasannya harus berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan ramen yang bahkan belum sempat dicernanya. Belum pernah sekalipun Kyou melihat kaasannya seperti itu. Naruto memang tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Daya tahan yang dimiliki dari Kyubi merupakan antibodi yang tidak dapat ditembus kuman maupun virus apapun.

Sasuke membalas jengah tatapan putranya. Sungguh, ia tak perlu tambahan tudingan dari anak laki-lakinya juga. Sudah cukup bogem mentah Tsunade dan tamparan Iruka yang diterimanya. Serius, ia juga tidak berniat membuat Naruto mengandung lagi. Cukup satu pengganggu saja di rumah ini, tak perlu lebih. Gezz, andai saja waktu itu Sai tidak telat mengirim pesanan 'pengaman'nya, mung-, tunggu! Benar, ini semua salah Sai! Oh, bagus! Sekarang Sasuke tahu siapa yang akan menjadi santapan ular-ularnya besok.

Kyou menaikkan alisnya melihat seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Sasuke. Memang apa yang sedang dipikirkan tousannya itu sekarang. Bukannya tadi mereka sedang membahas masalah penting tentang kaasannya? Terakhir ia melihat seringai seperti itu diwajah tousannya adalah ketika… Oh, tidak!

"Kaasan!! Tousan mau melemparku ke kandang ular lagi!!"

"APA!"

"Huh?!"

"TEME!!!"

-

Bulan keempat, musim semi

Naruto masih sibuk melahap makan malamnya tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari kedua Uchiha yang paling dicintainya itu. Mata Sasuke dan Kyou seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Bukan masalah berapapun banyak mangkuk kosong yang bertumpukan di depan Naruto, tapi apa yang tadi ada di dalam mangkuk-mangkuk itu yang membuat ayah dan anak ini merasa orang yang sedang berada di hadapan mereka saat ini bukan Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto ibu dan 'istri' mereka. Serius, salad bukan jenis makanan yang seharusnya menjadi konsumsi seorang Naruto, kan?

"Haah… kenyangnya…"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk terakhirnya dan menyadari tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Huh?"

"Katakan siapa kau!"

"?"

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan kaasan kami!"

"Kalian ini kenapa?!"

"Jawab atau kunai ini akan menusuk tepat ke jantungmu!"

"Grrr… TEME!!!"

Dan.. adegan selanjutnya tak perlu diceritakan. Mengingat ini masih fic family, kan?

-

Bulan kedelapan, musim panas

Kyou menenggak minuman dinginnya sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengurusi hewan ternaknya (ular, ingat?). Musim panas memang begitu menyengat di Konoha. Entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena berada di Negara api? Err.. yah, bisa juga. Bosan dengan pemandangan Sasuke memandikan anak-anak Manda, Kyou berpindah memperhatikan kaasannya yang masih asyik mengelus-elus perut buncitnya sejak tadi. Ck..

"Apa asyiknya sih, mengelus perut begitu."

"Kau mau coba?"

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Be..bergerak-gerak, Kaasan!"

"Sepertinya ada yang senang mendapat kunjungan kakaknya."

"Hehe.."

"Ada yang tahu dimana handuk ular-ular ku?"

"…."

"Err.."

-

Akhir musim panas

"Kau dan Kyou sudah lihat?"

"Hn."

"Menurutmu Kyou suka?"

"Hn. Aku yakin dia lebih dari suka."

Disaat yang sama, seorang bocah laki-laki kecil dengan rambut model pantat ayam berdiri menghadap suatu ruangan berdinding kaca di bagian depannya. Mata biru milik bocah itu tak pernah lepas menatap obyek yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sesuatu yang menurut pandangan matanya terlihat begitu bersinar dan mencolok di antara yang lain. Seorang bayi laki-laki kecil dengan rambut pirang secerah matahari dan kulit putih seputih salju yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Lama sekali bocah kecil itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Perlahan, semburat merah terbentuk dikedua pipi putih sang bocah.

"Mini-kaasan.."

-

Musim semi tahun pertama

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!"

"NII!!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Jangan teriak!"

"Huh?"

"Kyou? Rambutmu—?"

"Te..terpotong."

"Hiks.."

"Ky..Kyou.."

"HUUWEEEE…"

"NII!!"

Seketika mansion uchiha dipenuhi suara tangisan putra sulung Uchiha dan teriakan girang dari si bungsu.

-

Musim gugur tahun ketiga

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa sejak tadi Ito diam saja begitu?"

"…"

"Pa..pandangannya juga kosong. Apa dia sakit?"

"A.."

"Sasuke! Ito kenapa?!"

"Tousan menggunakan tsukuyomi untuk mendiamkan Ito."

"A..aku bisa jelaskan!"

"MATI KAU TEME!!!!"

Pelajaran penting! Jangan pernah meninggalkan seorang balita dibawah pengawasan seorang Sasuke Uchiha lebih dari lima menit. Terimakasih.

-

Musim panas tahun keenam

"Kau tahu, teme.. ada yang aneh dengan Kyou belakangan ini."

"Hn?"

"Dia sudah tidak mau lagi tidur sekamar dengan Ito."

"Usia Kyou sudah duabelas tahun, wajar jika meminta privasi."

"Tapi Kyou juga langsung mengunci diri di kamar kalau aku suruh memandikan Ito."

".."

"Dia jarang bermain dengan adiknya lagi."

"Mungkin.."

"Kyou juga tidak mau menanggapi kalau Ito mengajaknya berenang bersama."

"Itu.."

"Dan yang paling aneh, aku sering mendengar Kyou mengigau nama Ito saat tidur."

"…"

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Naruto."

"Hu?"

"Mulai sekarang jauhkan Kyou dari Akihito."

-

Bermusim-musim dan bertahun-tahun berikutnya.

"Tousama.. Kaasama.."

Kyou duduk bersimpuh dengan rapi di depan kedua orangtuanya. Sikapnya sungguh sangat sopan. Tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya memperlihatkan kewibawaan dan kedewasaan yang sangat mengesankan. Bertahun-tahun ditempa sedemikian rupa hingga mampu menjadi kapten Anbu dan calon Hokage yang berkualitas, sepertinya telah mengubah bocah ingusan pembuat onar nomor satu Konoha menjadi pria dewasa yang pantas menjadi kebanggaan orangtua.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?"

Naruto memandang putra sulungnya dengan mata berbinar. Di dalamnya tersirat kebanggaan yang luar biasa.

"Iya."

"Cepat katakan apa itu?"

Sedingin apapun seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tapi melihat putranya berkembang pesat seperti ini kebahagiaan tak bisa ditutupi dari wajahnya.

"Tousama.. Kaasama.."

Ada jeda sedikit. Sasuke dan Naruto menanti dengan sabar.

"Tolong izinkan aku dan Ito incest."

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun. Tidak ada angin berhembus, tidak ada jangkrik berbunyi ataupun rumput bergoyang. Benar-benar sunyi.

"…"

"Aku bilang apa, Dobe! Pisahkan Kyou dari Ito sejauh-jauhnya!"

"Kau yang harus disalahkan, Teme! Obsesi gilamu pada Itachi pasti yang membuat anak-anak kita begini!"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Ini salahmu!"

"Tidak."

"Aaarrrgghhh!!!"

Yah, sepertinya sudah saatnya kunjungan kita di keluarga Uchiha Uzumaki berakhir. Terimakasih telah mengikuti tur kali ini. Jaa..

OWARI

Maaf jika masih ada typo. Maaf! Maaf!*sujud-sujud*

Soal Ito disini memang sengaja tidak saya tunjukkan. Disimpan untuk lain kali dah! dan mungkin bukan di

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
